Fade
by pukka-pears
Summary: Sequel to Beyond Obsession. HG/SB, a bit of good old fashioned angsty romance...what more would we be expecting from these two? I hope you enjoy, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot line.

A/N: This is the sequel to Beyond Obsession. Hope you like it, please review so I know whether there's interest in a sequal or not...

This has not been beta read yet, and if anyone would like to volunteer to do so I would very much appriciate it :D.

Hope you like it, if you're feeling generousl enough to leave a review, it would make me happy.

Fiona x x x

**Fade**

**Chapter One: Alcohol.**

**"Alcohol, the cause and solution to all life's problems" Homer…(J.Simpson)**

Alcohol. Bloody stinking alcohol. Sirius thought to himself. That's what had caused the latest kafuffle. He could blame Arthur for letting the boys have some, but that wouldn't be entirely fair, he had hardly protested, in fact, it had been his firewhisky that they were drinking! After the events of the previous evening, Sirius was just glad that people finally seemed to be relaxing. They had been on edge all day, and if firewhisky aided their relaxation, who was he to stand in the way?

He too had been tense all day, as had Hermione. Neither of them were entirely sure how people would react to them as a couple, but both were relieved that their relationship was finally out in the open. This did not mean that they were going to flaunt it. Sirius assumed, correctly, that Ron would have something to say about it if there were any displays of affection between himself and Hermione. Neither of them wanted that.

However, as more alcohol was consumed, such thoughts occupied his mind less. Everyone was relaxed, they had all split off into groups having quiet conversations about nothing in particular. Sirius was sitting with Harry and Ron, they were chatting about quidditch or some other subject that had no chance of holding his attention, not when she was in the room. He found himself thinking for the hundredth time that day what a lucky man he was as he stared at his beautiful fiancée, his Hermione. She really beautiful. She was talking animatedly to Charlie and Remus about elf rights on the other side of the sitting room. Her face was flushed and her gestures were becoming increasingly passionate with every glass of mulled wine he consumed. He stared at her, as she tucked a stray curl of her hair behind her ear, revealing more of that beautiful neck, he had to kiss her. He had to. It took all of his self restraint not to walk over there and…well… He could feel himself starting to blush at the thoughts that were now creeping unbidden into his head. Nobody, nobody could make Sirius Black blush! Must be the alcohol, he told himself. He also blamed the alcohol for making him feel this…mischievous. A sly grin crossed his face, it was at that precise moment that Hermione turned round, she beamed at him.

Having excused herself from her conversation with Charlie and Remus, she made her way across the room to where he was sitting with the boys. There was no chair for her, and none of the men made as if to move to let her take their seat so she plonked herself rather ungracefully onto Sirius' lap. If possible his grin became even wider. He snaked his hand around her waist, letting it rest in her lap, his other arm he wrapped around her stomach using it to pull her closer to him. He grinned at the quizzical look Remus gave him, before moving his right hand, which had been resting in her lap slightly higher. Hermione didn't seem to notice, but several others did. Sirius wasn't sure what had got into him. He wouldn't normally act like this, especially not with her, and especially not in a room full of people.

Molly Weasley was not impressed by his display of…affection, she tutted loudly and huffed "really!".

"Come off it mum" said Charlie laughing "he's just showing off"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked him. Charlie shook his head smiling, and threw a pointed glance at Hermione

"Wouldn't you mate? I mean, can't say she's not attractive and we all know she's intelligent. He's found himself a nice little wife there, I suppose it doesn't hurt that she's nearly twenty years his junior". Remus understood, and had to admit he agreed.

Hermione was oblivious to this conversation, she was too engaged in her own conversation with Harry and Ron about Fred and George's latest inventions. She wasn't paying him much attention at all. She didn't notice as his hand climbed steadily higher and higher stroking her thigh. Sirius was not used to being ignored and he didn't like it. He decided drastic action was needed, he began to kiss her neck. Hermione giggled and squired.

At this, Ron who had been staring at Sirius' hand on Hermione's thigh for the last five minutes becoming increasingly cross, muttered waspishly

"Slag" As soon as the word had escaped his lips, he regretted saying it. Hermione looked as if she had been slapped, all traces of a smile gone from her face. She was on her feet and glaring at him, she made as if to move towards him, but Sirius was faster. He had crossed the few feet to where Ron stood and had drawn his wand before anyone else had realised what Ron had said.

"What did you just call my fiancée?" Sirius growled through gritted teeth. Harry was on his feet too now, stepping between his god father and his best friend.

"Lets just all calm down, I'm sure Ron didn't mean it, right Ron?" Harry said, Ron grunted an apology, before he quickly left the room, looking disgusted with himself.

"Coward" muttered Sirius at Ron's retreating back. Hermione was sitting in stunned silence. She really did feel as if she had been slapped. One of her best friends, the people who were supposed to love her and care for her had just gone out of his way to upset her.

All trace of the jovial and relaxed atmosphere of only moments earlier had now evaporated. Sirius was apoplectic with rage. He thought he deserved much praise for managing to remain sitting there engaging in polite conversation rather than running upstairs and using Ron's head for a toilet brush. He certainly knew which option he found most appealing. He reached for Hermione's hand, but she pretended she had not noticed this gesture, looking around, checking if anyone was watching, judging before she allowed him to enclose her small hand in his own.

After a tense twenty minutes, people started drifting off to bed, saying falsely cheery goodnights to each other.

Sirius felt anger course through his veins as he relived these events lying in bed. He had come to the conclusion that Alcohol was to blame. This did not however stop him from wanting to punch that little shit Ron Weasley. A feeling that had intensified as he had remembered the look on Hermione's face after Ron had called her a slag. How dare anyone upset his Hermione that much!

At that thought, a slight smile crossed his face. _His Hermione. His Hermione. _He repeated it to himself, his smile intensifying. It amazed him how naturally it seemed to flow, _His Hermione. _It gave him an even deeper sense of satisfaction to know that he was hers. She wanted him, she had chosen him, she was going to marry him; he was hers. He really didn't deserve to be so lucky, he was actually in love. Proper love, actual real life, above and beyond, all consuming, rollercoaster riding, head in the clouds out of this world LOVE. He had only seen that once before (excepting of course those muggle films Hermione made him watch- he thought she called them rom-coms…what a stupid name he thought to himself…). He had seen this kind of love between Lilly and James. Despite all that had gone on, and despite all that still lay ahead of them, Sirius saw a bright future for him and _His Hermione_. He had never felt happier.

Ron was mortified. He might well be cross at Hermione, well, at Sirius really, but that was no excuse to try and deliberately hurt either of them. Even if she had hurt him, she had done it completely unknowingly. Ron couldn't blame her for falling in love with Sirius. As he knew only too well, you couldn't control who you fell in love with.

It was Ginny who had patiently pointed this out to him, she had tried in vain not blush and made a point of avoiding eye contact with Harry when she mentioned not being able to control who you fell in love with. Astonishingly, the usually unperceptive Ron noticed this, perhaps because it involved his little sister and his best friend, either way, he made a mental note to ask Harry about it right after he got back from apologising to Hermione.

Ron made his way slowly across the landing to the room Hermione and Ginny shared. He stood outside for a moment listening, he heard muffled sobs punctuated with the occasional angry exclamation along the lines of "who does he think he is!?" and "how dare he!". Hermione was right of course, what on Earth gave him the right to call Hermione a slag? After all she'd been through! Honestly, what kind of a friend was he, that he'd stoop so low to begrudge her even a little happiness?

He knocked purposefully, resolute in his desire to put things right.

"Come in" Hermione shouted, he entered, looked directly at Hermione and said

"I'm so sorry, I'm a complete tit"

"Thank you for apologising Ron, but I am still very angry with you, and I don't want to see you for a while" replied Hermione with all the warmth of a teaspoon, the harshness of her response took him back. He had never seen Hermione act so coldly before.

"Oh…ok" he stammered before backing out quickly.

"Leave the door, I'm going to go and see Sirius" Said Hermione with all the dignity she could muster. Glaring at him defiantly, daring her to challenge him. It was surprising just how scary a 16 year old in a my little pony nighty with mascara all over her face could look.

Hermione headed first to the basement kitchen, finding it empty she tried the drawing room next, then the room on the second floor he occasionally used as a study but he was nowhere to be found. Finally, deciding he must have gone to bed, she tiptoed her way up to the third floor where he slept, quickly crossed the landing and knocked tentatively on his door. It was ridiculous! She was his fiancée for Merlin's sake! She was allowed to go in and say good night to her future husband, but she still couldn't shake a slightly nervous sensation that was bubbling away in the pit of her stomach…

He answered the door pulling on a t-shirt. He had obviously been in bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…" She muttered. A look of panic crossed his face as he took in her dishevelled appearance.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked urgently, and although his voice was groggy, it was easy to detect the ill-disguised anxiety within it. Hermione, noticing this, giggled. At once the panic left his face, to be replaced with an expression of mingled mischief and curiosity, as he allowed his eyes to linger a little too long on just quite how short her nighty was…

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I just fancied a chat with my future husband is all" she grinned. He stepped back, motioning for her to come in. They sat down on the bed…his bed.

"You ok love, really ok I mean?" He asked,

"Yeah, just took me back a little before, caught me off guard a bit…but you know" she smiled as he leaned in and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"You know" he began devilishly, "coming to my room, late at night…scantily clad" he ran a hand up her exposed thigh, "People will talk" he grinned.

"Let them" she replied before leaning in and kissing him passionately. Neither of the broke the kiss as he gently pressed on her shoulders, laying her down, him at her side. He then moved his mouth, first across her cheek, then to her ear, he lingered as his mouth made its way slowly down her neck until it found her collar bone… Suddenly Hermione's mind woke up, this was all getting a bit heavy. This was a bad idea, she was tipsy, he was drunk and unless she was very much mistaken he was now rather horny…

It wouldn't be fair to stop it all now. Like he had said, she'd been the one to go up there in her short nighty, it was her fault for getting herself into this situation. She could be so silly sometimes! She should just tell him to stop, she knew he would in a heartbeat, no question of that, it was just, well, she'd feel bad for leading him on. Tempting him, getting him all excited. Just as these thoughts were whirring round Hermione's head, it happened.

He shifted on the bed, positioning himself on top of her. His weight bearing down on her, his hair on her face, the smell of sweat and alcohol filling her nostrils… At that moment it was no longer Sirius on top of her but McNair. She was no longer at the head quarter's of the order of the phoenix, in the bed of her future husband, but on the hard floor of that cell…with them.

She kicked, she pushed, it was all she could do not to wake up the whole house. Sirius jumped up in shock. Hermione looked at him apologetically before leaning over the side of the bed and being violently sick.

'It's Sirius, it's not them, it's Sirius, he loves me, he'd never hurt me. It's Sirius, not them' she repeated in her head until she had gained enough composure to turn around and face him.

He looked confused, hurt even,

"What's wrong?" Did I…?" he trailed off, he had wanted to ask if he had done something wrong but he couldn't find the words. Hermione was looking at him with such heart wrenching mixture of sadness and trust that it rendered him speechless.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, there was a forced brightness to her voice that she felt sure he would notice. "I've eaten far too much today, you were pressing on my stomach and I guess, well…" She gestured to the mess, which Sirius hastily vanished. "I think I should probably go to bed now, after all, we don't want people talking no do we" she grinned.

"Ok, good night love, sweet dreams" As he went to hug her, he felt the smallest, almost imperceptible of movements from Hermione, as if she'd only _just_ managed to stop herself from flinching, like she used to. This worried him, the fact that she refused to give him a good night kiss did nothing to assuage these worries, she claimed it was because she had just thrown up, which he supposed was a reasonable argument... He closed the door quietly behind her, and waited, listening to her fading footsteps and then the gentle click of her bedroom door.

What had just gone on? He wondered as he crossed the room and climbed back into his bed. He would sort it out tomorrow, he hoped he hadn't done anything wrong, if he had, it would be down to alcohol, bloody alcohol. It was that self same poison that now carried him off to sleep, allowing him not to dwell too long on the evenings events. Perhaps if he had stayed awake a little longer he would have pondered and seen what was going on, or at least had full recollection of it the next morning. Instead, he fell into a drunken slumber.

Alcohol, it all came down to bloody alcohol.


	2. Chapter 2: The Experiment

Chapter two:

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here it is, chapter two…**

**Enjoy and please review if you should feel compelled to do so, it would be very much appreciated ******

**Fiona x x x**

**Chapter two: **

It weighed heavily on Hermione's mind. She couldn't get over the panic that had cursed through her the previous night. Nor could she talk about it. Where "the events of last summer" (as they were tactfully referred to) were concerned, she sensed that it was a case of least said soonest mended. It wasn't really something to be discussed in polite company. She, more than anyone wanted to put it behind her. She didn't want to become one of those people who blame everything in their lives on one bad experience. Hermione, character that she was, couldn't tolerate the idea of becoming 'just another rape victim'. It was because of this that she didn't like bringing it up with people.

But still, the more she thought about it, the more it worried her. She and Sirius had never really discussed sex or anything like that. Last term she had just been relieved to discover that she could bear physical contact of any kind with a man… But last night, the way she felt when he moved on top of her… It truly terrified her. What if she never got over it? What if she could never be that intimate with a man? No marriage, no children? It scarred her a lot.

Hermione resolved to go and talk to Sirius the next evening. She would create a similar situation, but on her terms. Rational, logical, like a scientific experiment. She would change a couple of variables and see how that affected the result. Logic. Her crutch. This time she wouldn't be caught off guard. Perhaps, it would all be fine, perhaps last night was just some silly little blip. She guessed she'd find out this evening.

Hermione spent Boxing Day trying to keep busy with Harry and Ron; the latter of whom behaved suitably sheepishly. She didn't see much of Sirius during the day, and for once she was glad of this. Molly informed them that both Sirius and Remus were in the drawing room, feeling "delicate" muttering something about "but it's their own fault, self inflicted, so feel free to go and bang some loud objects right outside the door….honestly, they should know better…." as she left.

After their evening meal, of scrumptious turkey curry, they all moved into the sitting room for drinks. Hermione and Sirius were sitting next to each other, his hand was resting on her thigh as he talked animatedly with Harry. Hermione took heart in the fact that she did not feel in the slightest bit awkward about this. As the conversation grew steadily louder, Hermione seized her chance to whisper quickly to Sirius,

"I want to see you tonight, I'll come to your room later, ok?" Sirius looked slightly taken aback, but couldn't stop a grin spreading across his face as he moved his hand a little further up her thigh. Hermione gulped, wondering what exactly Mr. Black was expecting.

A short while afterwards, Hermione excused herself from the room, saying she wasn't feeling very well, as she made her way up the stairs, she heard Sirius' loud voice saying

"Best go check on her, I'll go up and then head to bed myself I think theatrical yawn I am feeling rather tired. Night all".

Hermione quickly reached the room she and Ginny shared, she opened the door slowly to find Ginny already asleep. "Lucky" breathed Hermione, before changing quickly into a new pair of pjs that she had received from the Weasleys for Christmas. She then stealthily made her way upstairs to her fiancée's room.

She knocked timidly, it was obvious Sirius had been waiting for her, the door sprang open milliseconds after her knuckles touched the old wood. Hermione felt her cheeks colour when she realised that all he was wearing was a pair of very small, very tight little boxer shorts. She tried desperately to look at his face, but had to admit, it was bloody distracting.

He pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tightly. "Yup, can deal with that just fine" Hermione thought proudly.

"I've missed you today" he said, as he took her hand and lead her over to the bed. "I feel like I haven't seen you, are we ok? I mean you're not having second thoughts already are you" He attempted a laugh. It was so typically Sirius, she could see straight through his poor attempt at humour. She could tell he was actually very insecure and nervous. She found it all very endearing.

"Oh no!" she assured him earnestly. "Nothing like that, I was just a bit embarrassed about last night…you know…Throwing up and everything..." Sirius laughed,

"Don't worry about that, truth be told, I barely remember it. I've done a fair bit of throwing up in my time, believe you me…"

"Well, I wanted to see you tonight, and maybe pick up where we left off?" Hermione was trying her hardest to sound confident and mature, hoping to God that Sirius hadn't picked up on the way her voice was shaking slightly. Apparently he hadn't. He grinned roguishly before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. This time, Hermione took the initiative, pushing him against the bed, before straddling him and continuing the kiss. She could feel his lips curve into a smile against hers as she did this. She enjoyed knowing that she was having this effect on him.

One of his hands was entwined in her hair, the other roamed her back, lightly caressing, never lingering for too long in one place. His hand gradually made its way under her top, ever so slowly creeping higher and higher. She was enjoying this, she felt in control, she was relaxed and calm. Sirius, with a level of skill that can only be obtained with many years of hard practice unclipped her bra one handed before suddenly moving his hand to her breasts.

Hermione jerked away. It wasn't that she didn't want him to touch her, far from it in fact! It was just that she hadn't been prepared, he was so bloody quick! And once again, it had been on his bloody terms! She couldn't be doing with this. She sat up, refastening her bra and pulling her top down as she moved away. She refused to look at him, she knew it would be hurting him right now. She knew he would be furious with himself, wracked with guilt for letting himself get so carried away, swept up in the moment. She knew the knowledge that he had upset her would be causing him a practically physical pain, but at that precise moment, she didn't give a shit.

She was angry with him. He had ruined her plan when it had all been going so well! Hell, she might have even undone her own bra, but if she had chosen to do so, it would have been on her terms, not his.

He touched her gently on the shoulder, she spun round to face him. At the look on his face, all thoughts of anger dissipated from Hermione's mind, replaced with guilt.

"I'm sorry" she whispered before lying back down, she felt as if she might cry. "I don't mean to make you feel bad, it's just, this is all a bit…well new. And, well, I have to do it on my own terms, ok sweetheart?" She asked, seeking out his tormented eyes. He lay down beside her, she placed her hand in his, as he whispered.

"Of course Hermione, I am so, so sorry. I can be so insensitive sometimes. I'm sorry, you're in charge. I won't cross any line until I have your express permission to cross it. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, love?" He looked at her so imploringly that even if she had wanted to, she never could have stayed cross at him. It was obvious that he was very sorry, and she could see in his eyes that he meant every word. As a response, she kissed him, passionately, longingly.

An undeterminable amount of time passed, and Hermione realised that her neck really was aching quite a lot. She moved, intending to reposition herself, possibly on top of Sirius…who knows. However, Sirius, unthinking, pushed her back down, before positioning himself on top of her. He didn't put his weight fully on her this time, there was no stench of alcohol on his breath, and although she wasn't entirely comfortable, Hermione was coping…until he moved.

He shifted, taking her hands in his simultaneously transferring his weight to her. He didn't realise that he was essentially pinning her to the bed. It was horrible. Hermione couldn't breath, suddenly there wasn't enough air, it was too thin, she couldn't breath. She panicked.

She wrenched her hands free and pushed him off her with all the strength she could summon. Gasping for breath she rasped angrily

"My bloody terms for once, my bloody terms!"

Sirius looked both horrified and confused. He looked as though he might laugh at the absurdity of it all, but one look at Hermione's face told him this would be completely the wrong action.

"Hermione, calm down love, calm down, please sweetheart! He implored, he didn't get why she was reacting like this. They'd got pretty hot and heavy previously so it couldn't just be that…

He didn't know what to do, did she want space? Did she want him to comfort her? He wasn't sure so he lay back down on the bed, spread his arms and looked at her, his eyes pleading for her to come and lie with him. He thought this was the best course of action. Let her decide…

She hesitated, but soon she was snuggled against his chest, one arm flung protectively over his stomach, her breathing had nearly returned to normal now.

"We need to talk" she began. Sirius tensed, as if bracing himself for the worst. "I love you very much, and I enjoy being…close to you, a lot, it's just…" Her voice faltered as she tried desperately not to cry.

"It's just what Hermione?" Asked Sirius, there was a forced calm about his voice that Hermione didn't like.

"It's just" she breathed in slowly "what happened last summer…it still effects me and when you're on top of me, pressing down, I can't move, I can't breath, I'm powerless, and…" she finally drew breath, " and I'm back there, with them."

She felt the tears running down her cheeks and onto his bare chest. Sirius was furious, not only with the bastard death eater scum who had done this, but also with himself. How had he not noticed? How had it not occurred to him that she would have…issues? How had he been so, so, so stupid?

"I'm so, so, sorry Hermione. I'm such a plonker sometimes. I promise you, from now on, it's always on your terms. She nodded her assent, still not trusting herself to speak. He kissed her forehead gently and she once again felt happy and safe in those warm, comforting arms.

She fell asleep there, curled up against him. He lay awake for god knows how long, just looking at her. This pure wonderful creature who had for some unknown reason agreed to spend the rest of her life with him.

He vowed, there and then, that he would never again act without thinking how it would affect her, the woman he loved.

**A/N: I know, two A/Ns in one chapter…not good. Well, I just thought I'd give a but of an update as to what is going on with this fic. I wrote Beyond Obsession several years ago now, and had always intended doing a sequel. However, as I say, that was years ago, and ideas I had then just seem really quite stupid now, so I'm not sure which direction to take this fic in. Would people rather have a ridiculous plot twist that I just don't explain and we all accept to get us (and Sirius and Hermione) where we want to be, or shall I persevere with the naïve young girl ideas that I once thought reasonable and see where that gets us? I'm very wary of this turning into PWP, I know the first two chapters have been quite slow, and semi PWP-esque but I just wanted to set the scene a bit, it should pick up within the next couple of chapters…hopefully. **

**Please let me know what you think, and any suggestions that you have for a plot, as I have only the vaguest idea of where I'm going with this one. **

**Thank you for reading, and any feedback, either add it in your review wink wink nudge nudge or send it to:**

**And finally…I've got a placement job for a year! I get to be a scientist :D I'm happy. Unfortunately, this is why updates are going to take a while longer than I would normally accept…sorry! You never know, once I get used to it, I may be better able to manage my time. **

**Until the next chapter….**

**Thank you! **

**x x x Fiona x x x**


	3. Chapter 3 Chick Flick Moment

Chapter Three:

Chapter Three:

The remainder of the Christmas holiday was relatively uneventful. There was a frosty atmosphere between Ron and Hermione, but that wasn't really anything unusual. Hermione and Sirius did their best to be discrete about their relationship. Hermione was considerably more adept at this than Sirius. Remus was forced to concede that there was some truth in Charlie's assertion that Sirius was "_just showing her off"_ as he walked in on them for what must've been the tenth time.

They were in the kitchen of all places! Hermione had her back to the door, where Remus now stood. Sirius had found her there a moment earlier. She had been reading, he'd pushed her books aside before deftly picking her up and placing her on the table. He'd positioned him her legs scanning her eyes to check this was ok. When he found nothing but encouragement, he continued. One hand went to the back of her neck, the other ran its way along her now exposed thigh. '_Damn her habit of wearing short nighties!' _Sirius thought to himself as he tried hard to resist some of his more animalistic urges. They kissed passionately, her eyes fluttered as he moved his attention to her neck.

It was at that moment that Remus had entered. Sirius grinned roguishly, as he pushed her nighty up a little higher. '_yes' _thought Remus, sadly as he backed silently out of the kitchen. Sirius was most definitely showing off.

"Sirius" said Remus quietly as he approached his old friend. "We need to have a little chat." Sirius' ears pricked up at that.

"About what moony?" he asked, his voice guarded.

"About Hermione" replied Remus. "Don't worry, I'm not going to lecture you" he said holding up his hand, as he noticed Sirius adopt his famous 'I'm not going to stand here and listen to your shit' face. "I just don't like the way you show her off so much, it isn't right". Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but Remus ignored him, continuing. "I know that you love her Padfoot, and I know that she loves you too, but if you continue to show her off like a trophy, then that's all people will think she is to you, including her."

"Now come on, that's not…I wouldn't…." Sirius began

"Oh come off it! Don't pretend that you weren't playing it up on Christmas day, or even in the kitchen earlier. There is no way you should look that happy about another man seeing that much of your fiancée's thigh!" Both men laughed, Sirius ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"You're right, as always moony! As always. It's just…she's so damn hot!" he grinned, looking for all the world like a naughty teenager.

"Can I at least trust you not to behave like this once we're back at Hogwarts? I don't think McGonagall could take it!"

"Well then, I'd best make the most of it tomorrow hadn't I? I'll try Moony, but I'm not making any promises! I mean, come on, have you seen that little nighty she wears…?" He trailed off a dreamlike glaze across his face.

"You're still only 18 hey Padfoot?! Asked Remus grinning at his old friend.

"Always Moony!"

"I'm serious Sirius, this can't go on at Hogwarts, it would destroy her reputation, and I don't think she could deal with that on top of everything else she has going on right now."

The jovial atmosphere had vanished. Sirius looked old again.

"Remus" he began, Remus recognised the tone of his voice. He rarely heard it, he knew it meant Sirius anted to talk about something that unnerved him. He was about to ask for advice, something that always made him feel uncomfortable. "I don't know what to do" he finished lamely.

"About what?" Asked Remus, already he thought he knew the answer.

"About Hermione, I don't know what to do. I love her Remus, I really love her. But she's so young, she's so so young, and she's already been through so much." He breathed a deep steadying breath before continuing, "The other night, when we were in bed together, she-"

"What!?" Remus interrupted "you're sleeping with her?"

"NO! You dirty old wolf" were we're just sleeping together, not _sleeping_ together! Anyway, even if we were, would it be that bad?"

"I don't, I mean to say, it's just…god she's so young Sirius. I know, she's 16, no law against it and you love each other, but still, I don't really want to have to think about it to be honest padfoot!"

"Anyway, this is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. The other night when we were in bed together, _talking_" He emphasised the last word in response to Remus' smirk. "She got all…weird and started talking about things that had happened to her….last summer. She got all tense, saying she needed to be in control and all this other stuff, but well" Sirius blushed, Remus, had NEVER seen Sirius blush before, Hermione must really be having an effect on him. " I don't really know how to…do what she wants." He blushed again.

If Remus was reading the situation correctly, and he felt sure that he couldn't be, it was just too bizarre, but Sirius _seemed_ to be asking for his help on a pseudo sexual matter! Madness!

"Erm…" it was now Remus' turn to blush, "What do you want me to say Padfoot?"

"I don't know really, it just, worries me sometimes when I'm with her, I forget how young and delicate she is, and sometimes I just want to…well, it scares me."

"Just" Remus paused, wondering how he could reassure his friend, "just…let her do what she needs to do. She trust you Sirius, we all know you'd never hurt her. Just, gods this sounds so cheesy, but, just love her Padfoot".

Both men laughed, it as a ridiculous chick flick moment. Not cool. Sirius wasn't sure if Remus had actually given him any practical advice, but he knew he felt better for simply talking to his oldest friend about what was on his mind.

**AN: Bit short I know, but had a bit of a mad week. I'm really struggling with where to take this story, so any suggestions very much welcome as would be **_**any**_** reviews. **

**Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying it. **

**Fiona. x**


End file.
